


So That Just Happened

by benaddicted4life (whosgirl22)



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: But this just sort of happened, Established Relationship, F/M, Foreplay, French Kissing, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, I'm not usually a RPF person, Kissing, Oh look, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutlet, more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosgirl22/pseuds/benaddicted4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Benny. Sexy times. Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So That Just Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fuckingmartinfreeman as a Tumblr ask box ficlet. This comes entirely from my own head and in no way reflects on the featured actor or said actor's sexual interests.

You look up and he's there, staring down at you with his ever-changing eyes. They are a mixture of blue and green today, your personal favorite. He looms over you, smiling, before reaching down to cup the side of your face with one large hand.

"Hey," he says, nose crinkling. "You wanna know something?"

You nod your head, slightly dazed. He leans down until his lips are inches from yours. "You're beautiful" he whispers, and presses that full cupid's bow against your mouth.

The kiss starts off gently, but doesn't stay that way for long. You part your lips, and his tongue slips inside your mouth, tangling with yours in a hot minty breath. You moan and he responds in kind, the low grumble reverberating through your body. His hand falls away from your jaw only to reappear at your waist seconds later. He curls a strong arm around your back, bringing your body even closer to his. You run your hands up the strong planes of his back, kneading the taut flesh desperately.

He starts to back you slowly toward the wall. You stumble slightly but don't stop kissing him. He's practically licking your mouth open now, biting and nibbling as he walks. You reach the wall with a thump; he brings his hand back to your front and slides it up to your breast. You run your hands down to grab a hold of his perfect arse; your nails dig in as you squeeze. He chuckles and pulls away.

"What?" you say with a pout. "It's perfect."

He grins. "I could say the same for you," he replies.

He leans down and runs a series of hot, open mouthed kisses down the side of your neck, across your collarbone and down into the V of your top. His free hand slides down to cup your bum, and you gasp as it squeezes once, twice, before sliding between your legs. He pauses there, then gives a small shake of his head. His curls brush against your chin.

"First things first," he murmurs against your skin, and the hand that has been caressing your breast moves up to the lip of your shirt. 

He slowly pulls it down, tracing each inch of exposed skin with his plump lips until he reaches his destination - the peak of your breast. His tongue slides out and flicks at the tip. Your head lolls to the side and you moan as he continues his ministrations, licking and sucking and nipping. Desperate to touch his bare skin, you move your hands around to his belt buckle, pulling the tails of his shirt out so you can run your nails up his warm back. You press deeper into his mouth and grind against his hand, desperate for friction to relieve the aching tension. He cups your sex firmly; even through your jeans the pressure is enough to send a shiver up your spine. He pulls back from your breast with one final tongue swirl, straightening up as he arches a brow.

"Impatient, are we?" he smirks. You look down, glancing back up with a smirk of your own when you see the bulge in his trousers.

"Looks like I'm not the only one," you reply. You return your hands to his hips.

He looks down at you, lips parted, pale eyes blown wide with desire. You smile as your hands tighten on his hips and spin him around, effectively switching positions. His eyes widen as his back hits the wall, arms flying away from you, and then you're up on your tiptoes, mouth reattached to his as your hands roam his body. Your hips grind up, and you savor the evidence of his desire. Tongues grapple for dominance even as you slip a slender hand beneath the waistband of his trousers.

A lithe arm curves around your lower torso, pulling you to him. He is desperately kissing you now, lean body undulating against yours as you finally get a firm grip on his hard length. He tries to suppress his groan at the contact and fails. You stroke him confidently, running your other hand up to tangle in his curls. He presses into your palm eagerly and you reward his enthusiasm with an undulation of your own. You slide your hand to the side, still stroking as your groin presses against his.

He pushes you away, panting, even as his hands grip the edge of your shirt and rip it off over your head. He tosses it on the floor. You return the favor and then reach behind yourself and unclasp your bra; it joins the shirts on the floor. He licks his full lips, made even plumper by your recent activities.

"Bedroom. NOW," he practically growls. He takes your hand, yanking you around. You follow eagerly, taking advantage of your position to study his extremely fine arse.

He crosses into the bedroom first, but then stops unexpectedly a few feet from the bed, turning toward you with a hungry look. You stumble against his bare skin as your eyes meet his incredibly colored ones. He smiles.

"You really are beautiful," he says, before picking you up and tossing you onto the mattress. You bounce slightly and then he is on top of you, pressing down with his full weight. You close your eyes, lost in the sensations of his body pressed fully against yours.

He's kissing you again. He starts with your mouth, then works his way down to your chest, long-fingered hands coming up to cup your breasts as his tongue traces overlapping circles on your skin. He pulls away to blow across the tips, causing the ache within you to become nearly unbearable. You groan and press upward into his long, firm body, your hands rising to clasp his shoulders.

"Please" you beg. "I need you." Eyes meet, and he nods. Your hands skim down to his waist and toward his zip.

He mirrors your actions, lifting his hips, giving you the space you need to work at his zip in a more efficient manner. You're clumsy in your excitement, but after a few long moments you successfully tug his trousers down, even as he helps you wiggle out of yours. Pants follow soon after, leaving both of you naked. You give a feral grin, fingers scrabbling under a pillow for protection. "Here," you say, holding out the condom. "Better put this on." He grasps the foil packet in one hand, tearing it open with the other.

He reaches down and rolls the condom along the full length of his erection before settling over top of you once more. You run your hands up the back of his muscular thighs encouragingly.

"I need you," you repeat, eyes pleading as you look up into his exotic face. He tilts his chin down, meeting your gaze as he shifts closer to your entrance. His tip brushes against your soft curls and you bite your tongue, holding back a whimper.

"Not as much as I need you," he whispers, and slides slowly inside.

You let out a long moan as he sheathes himself completely. He feels so fucking good. Your hands slide up to rest on his lower back - they flex deeply as he begins to move in and out. You arch upwards, knees splayed on either side of his body. He begins to fuck you in earnest; you're so wet already you know you won't be able to last long.

"That's it," you sigh. "Right there." He grunts, intent on his rhythm. You close your eyes as your nails scrape up and down, marking him as your own.

His pace picks up, becoming more erratic. He buries his face in your neck; his breath is coming in short, hot pants against your skin. You have never been as turned on you are right now.

"Oh god," you moan into his hair. "Oh god that's it. Right. There."

You want to rub up against him, but are afraid of breaking his rhythm. Your hands scrabble for purchase along his upper back before digging into his broad shoulders. He lifts his head as you squeeze, eyes bright in his flushed face, curls askew.

Your eyes meet his and he ducks down for a quick kiss before returning to his position above you. His face is strained - you're not the only one who's getting close. The throbbing grows.

"Come on baby," you whisper. "Almost there." He pounds into you and it's nearly enough to make you lose control. Surely just a few more strokes before it's over. A long finger suddenly rubs against your clit, and there it is. You cry out as waves of pleasure wash over you, leaving you gasping for breath.

You lie beneath him, exhausted by your climax. But he is so close - you can see the muscles straining in his arms on either side of you. You have to help him. You lean up and place a sloppy kiss on his beautifully arched neck even as you move your hands around to his chest to play with his nipples. He dips his head, lips meeting yours yet again. Before he can pull away you force your tongue into his mouth and start thrusting, matching his rhythm exactly. It is enough to make a difference.

His body suddenly stops its movement, tensing all over, muscles clenching. He doesn't cry out but you can see the orgasm flash across his face, hear it in the momentary holding of his breath and in the shaky sigh he exhales as he drops his head onto your collarbone. His chest is heaving, heart racing in time with yours. Your hands run in soothing circles across his back.

"Apparently it was as good for you as it was for me," you quip, and he snorts against your chest. "Yes," he mumbles. "It was."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments much appreciated! Or check out my Tumblr (url benaddicted4life). Thanks! xx


End file.
